No Dejaré que te Alejes de Mí
by Miss Hugs
Summary: AU. Orihime Inoue, luego de ser plantada por el amor de su vida, casi muere ahogada después de presenciar el sangriento ataque de un hombre por una extraña mujer. Afortunadamente, es salvada, pero no por alguien que parece estar muy dispuesto a dejarla ir. No viva, al menos. [UlquiHime de vampiros].
1. Cuarto Creciente

Hola, mis amantes del UlquiHime n_n

Antes de empezar, diré que pasé un buen rato investigando sobre el nombre de muchos vampiros, sus historias y lugar de origen. Creo que hice un _mix_ de la personalidad y características de algunos para hacer este fanfic. Por hacer más llevadera la historia, puede que haya cambiado la personalidad de algunos personajes. Neliel, si no me equivoco, me quedó súper OoC, pero a medida que lean sabrán el porqué (además de que tampoco sé utilizarla del todo, su personalidad me cuesta).

Va dedicado a mi amiga Dixie (que aunque me hizo leer la saga entera de Crepúsculo, sigo sosteniendo que Edward no es un vampiro sino Tinkerbell) y, por supuesto, a mis queridas Megami Mars, Chikytina y Yuuki 1801.

Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto Creciente<strong>

_Galway. Provincia Connacht, Irlanda._

El sonido de sus uñas repiqueteando contra la mesa de la barra, mientras apoyaba el mentón en su mano derecha, lograba surtir un efecto sedante en su cuerpo, relajándola. Miraba constantemente por encima de su hombro, tratando de detectar entre el medio de borrachos que atestaban el sucio bar-restaurante algún destello de melena naranja. Llevaba una hora allí sentada y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que él se presentara. Si no fuera _él_ precisamente a quién estaba esperando, ya habría pagado los dos _Martini_ que se había tomado y se hubiera marchado; pero tenía tantas ganas de verlo, que eran precisamente esas ganas las que la mantenían anclada a la silla. No podía moverse, no sin antes aclarar la situación entre ellos.

Se había arreglado mucho para esa simple ocasión; aunque ella tal vez no la considerase tan simple. Estuvo horas en el baño: aseándose con mucho esmero y cepillando su larga cabellera. Escogió un vestido morado ceñido al cuerpo, que le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de mangas cortas y con un pequeño escote no tan revelador, pero sí muy sensual ante la mirada de cualquier hombre. Se maquilló de manera muy natural, resaltando sus hermosos ojos color plata y sus labios redondos como una fresa. Había elegido una lencería blanca para cubrir su fragante piel; una que había comprado especialmente para esa ocasión, tal vez albergando la posibilidad de que repitiera por segunda vez en su vida el hacer el amor, y que su amante pudiera recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua, saboreándola y encontrándola exquisita.

Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento y sonrió como tonta. Ichigo había sido el primer hombre en su vida y la había tomado una única vez hacía tres años. Para ella fue una experiencia totalmente mágica y que hasta esa noche era la más preciada de sus memorias. Todavía recordaba ese día: fue a la casa de Ichigo después de la escuela con el pretexto de ayudarlo a estudiar, lo cual era una soberana mentira, puesto que el chico también era un buen estudiante. Cursaban el último año. Su padre y hermanas se encontraban visitando a un familiar, así que tenían toda la casa para ellos sin riesgo a ser molestados. Al llegar al cuarto de su amigo todo fue inevitable tanto como hermoso. Él la trató de una manera tan especial y delicada, teniendo mucho cuidado en cada caricia y mucho amor en cada beso. Cuando la hizo suya definitivamente fue como un sueño y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de alegría que la quemaron, ya que toda su vida había anhelado el estar así con él, su primer amor. Su aroma varonil, sus gestos y sus sonidos los tenía grabado en la piel, pues la forma en la que la hizo sentir fue indescriptible.

De verdad quería revivir esas sensaciones sublimes.

Se removió en su lugar, inquieta, ahora estaba más ansiosa que antes y un poco acalorada.

A pesar del estridente ruido de la música que impregnaba el ambiente, logró distinguir el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Instantáneamente volteó su rostro con la esperanza de que fuera Ichigo… pero no. Se desilusionó al ver entrar a un hombre alto, de cabellos sucios, ropa maltrecha y ajada, de aspecto lamentable y que gritaba incoherencias. Otro borracho. ¿Cuánto más tardaría en llegar? Se estaba volviendo muy vergonzoso el estar allí sin compañía; y también muy incomodo por la manera en la que los demás hombre la miraban. Seguramente ya intuían que estaba sola y pronto comenzarían a acercársele como aves de rapiña sobre carne fresca. Pero no quería pensar que la habían dejado plantada. No, eso no podía ser así porque… para él también había sido espacial, ¿no? Todo ese tiempo que estuvo estudiando en el extranjero debió haber estado pensando en ella, ¿correcto? En ella, solo en ella. Sí, tenía esa certeza. De no ser así no la habría citado en ese lugar a penas llegó. Solo debía distraerse, sí, eso, debía distraerse.

Pero el tiempo corría, haciendo la espera más estresante. Consultaba su reloj cada tanto: ahora marcaba las diez y cuarenta de la noche. Tarde.

―¿Cuánto más tardarás, Kurosaki? —se preguntó ya con angustia. Empezó a mover con un dedo la aceituna que quedaba en su _Martini_,mientras miraba el horrible decorado del bar.

Todo daba un aspecto sucio por la mala iluminación. Las mesas estaban mal distribuidas y con vasos con bebidas a medio terminar. El olor a grasa y moho le revolvían el estómago hasta casi el punto de querer hacerla vomitar. Era de verdad muy desagradable. No podía creer que ese era el mismo restaurante al que asistía con Kurosaki, Ishida y Chad en su adolescencia después de sus clases. Había cambiado notablemente en esos últimos años desde que lo había comprado un nuevo dueño. En ese entonces era limpio y agradable, además de que era frecuentado por otro tipo de clientela más confiable.

Una voluptuosa mujer, de un extraño y brillante cabello verde se acercó a la barra y se sentó junto a la pelirroja. Orihime la observó de reojo: era muy guapa. Vestía unos _jeans_ blancos, y una blusa aguamarina muy escotada que dejaba poco a la imaginación. En sus labios se formaba una sonrisa traviesa. Llamó al _bartender _con una seña de sus dedos, el cual se acercó enseguida a la exótica belleza, quien se inclinó para mostrarle sus pechos con descaro y para susurrarle algo al oído que la pelirroja no alcanzó a escuchar, pero se lo estaba imaginando al ver como el hombre, que no debía pasar de los diecinueve años, de relamía los labios de forma morbosa, para después intercambiar una risita idiota con la mujer. La extraña joven le dio un beso en las mejillas al chico y después clavó sus ojos en Orihime, mientras éste desaparecía. La pelirroja se sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre, amiga? —preguntó con una sonrisa. _¿Amiga?, pero si ni siquiera me conoces_.

―Orihime Inoue —tartamudeó un poco. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo su nombre a una extraña? La forma en la que la miraba la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa. Sus ambarinos ojos la estaban embobando, como si no pudiera mentirle. De un momento a otro llegó el chico que atendía la barra con una ropa diferente y tomó el brazo de la chica verde para demandar su atención, sacando a la pelirroja del pequeño transe en el que había caído.

―Nos vemos, Hime —volvió a sonreírle—. Y no le cuentes a nadie —le guiñó un ojo mientras salía con el muchacho, que al parecer poco le importaba dejar sin atender el lugar.

_¿Que no le cuente a nadie qué?..._De acuerdo, eso había sido una de las cosas más extrañas que había vivido en toda esa noche. Consultó nuevamente su reloj: once y media. Definitivamente muy tarde.

―Lo lamento, Kurosaki —susurró decepcionada.

Ya no podía seguir esperándolo más. Con eso estaba más que claro que ella no era importante para él. Tomó el abrigo de su silla, dejó dinero en la mesa y comenzó a caminar para dejar el lugar. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, se colocó el abrigo y salió.

Afuera era todo diferente.

Los edificios y los coches que estaban aparcados estaban totalmente cubiertos de un manto blanco. Nevaba, y hacía mucho frío. Se lamentó internamente por no haberle hecho caso a la mujer del clima y llevar ropa más gruesa por la amenaza de tormenta. La verdad era que ella había planeado salir de allí en el auto de su amigo, muy feliz; pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que era. Algunas pequeñas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, quemándole al ser rosadas por el frío viento que también alborotaba su largo cabello. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar a medida que avanzaba por las solitarias calles de la Avenida Shine, una de las rutas del condado de Galway. Toda la gente debía estar en sus casas con sus familias, muy calientitos y cómodos, mientras ella estaba allí, dolida y con un frío que comenzaba a colársele hasta los huesos. Apretó fuertemente sus brazos contra su cuerpo, tratando de apaciguar el malestar de su pecho, más por la traición que por el clima.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando un espantoso ruido la hizo reaccionar. Miró asustada hacia un lado, los gritos de dolor provenían de un callejón que acababa de pasar. Se acercó con cautela hasta el lugar con un mal presentimiento. Tal vez fuera alguien al que acabaran de asaltar y se encontrase herido. En esa parte de la ciudad era muy común que cosas así sucediesen todos los días, y a ella, como enfermera, más de una vez le había tocado socorrer a algún pobre hombre, pero al asomar su cabeza por un lado de la pared su corazón se detuvo del terror.

El chico que atendía la barra del bar y que no hacía mucho lo había visto salir con la extraña mujer, estaba tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Al acercarse un poco más, notó que estaba siendo atacado —o devorado— por algo que prontamente identificó como la mujer de cabello verde. Estaba inclinada sobre él como una animal y parecía como si masticara su cuello. Orihime se quedó petrificada ante la imagen surrealista, pero poco a poco sus pies comenzaron a hacerla retroceder para sacarla de allí. Sin querer tropezó con algo parecido a una botella de _vodka_ y cayó al suelo. El ruido llamó la atención de la criatura. La mujer de cabello verde le clavó su intensa mirada, que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y después le sonrió divertida, mostrándole su bella dentadura con sangre escurriendo por un lado de la boca como si no sucediera nada. En ese instante quiso vomitar, era su fin. ¡Iba a matarla! Lo único que podía hacer era obedecer a sus instintos y correr.

_¡Corre!_, se gritó desde el interior, _¡Corre, Orihime, corre!_

Se levantó como pudo y comenzó una carrera hacia donde fuera, lejos de allí, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado dentro de su pecho. Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas mientras el aire quemaba sus pulmones. Maldecía el hecho de no ser tan buena en los deportes y por ende más rápida. La adrenalina y sus ganas de vivir eran lo único que le permitían seguir avanzando. Casi no podía ver nada de la desesperación, y los colores de las pocas luces que divisaba de la autopista estaban mareándola. Llegó hasta donde estaba el puente que cruzaba el río congelado y miró hacia atrás, sin detenerse, para ver si la extraña mujer la perseguía; pero al voltear nuevamente hacia el frente se encontró de cara contra un automóvil a punto de atropellarla. No supo que pasó después, todo se volvió muy confuso. Solo escuchó el estridente sonido de las llantas del carro al tratar de esquivarla, para después ser lanzada hacía el vacío.

Sintió que comenzaba a caer a un abismo mientras el frío la invadía. Después de unos segundos de vértigo, su cuerpo fue impactado contra la gruesa capa de hielo que sintió como un duro muro de rocas y la golpeó terriblemente, para luego comenzar a sumergirse en las turbias aguas heladas. Sus pulmones pedían a gritos respirar, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente de miedo. Orihime abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo único que vio fue la mancha luminosa de la superficie sobre ella, alejándose poco a poco, mientras era tragada por la gélida oscuridad. Trató de nadar hacia arriba, pero sus brazos no le respondieron, y comprobó con terror que ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo… Iba a morir ahogada.

Abrió su boca desesperada, pero solo salieron burbujas y el agua aprovechó para invadir su interior, haciéndola querer toser y convulsionarse levemente. Poco a poco su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa, y lo último que vio fue la silueta de alguien que se acercaba con un destello verde en el rostro. Después, todo se volvió negro y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Orihime despertó vomitando el agua que había tragado y tosiendo con violencia. Su vista tardó en volver a enfocarse correctamente, hasta que poco a poco aparecieron ante ella las tenues siluetas de la oscura noche. El sonido del agua corriendo, el hielo crujiendo y la nieve bajo su cuerpo la ayudaron a espabilarse. Se percató que estaba en ropa interior, aunque al menos estaba viva. Alguien la había salvado.<p>

Miró hacia todos lados, tratando de divisar a la persona que la había ayudado, pero todo lo que alcanzó a distinguir fueron las negras siluetas de los árboles a su alrededor, apenas iluminadas por la tenue luz lunar que se colaba entre las densas nubes de la tormenta de invierno. Trató de colocarse de pie, pero sus trémulas piernas desfallecieron por el frío y la conmoción, haciendo que cayera irremediablemente al suelo. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a frotarse a cada lado, tratando de que la fricción la calentara. No pasó mucho cuando su vista de nuevo empezó a difuminarse. Estaba muy agotada.

_Genial_, pensó. Se salvó de morir ahogada solo para experimentar el sufrimiento de morir lentamente por hipotermia.

Justo cuando creyó que iba a desmayarse de nuevo, un par de pies aparecieron ante sus ojos.

—Mujer —aquella voz tan seca logró congelarle los huesos más rápido que las aguas del río infernal.

Con un poco de miedo se decidió a alzar la vista. Un hombre de cabellos tan negros como la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor la perforaba con dos ojos esmeraldas. Las ropas que vestía estaban totalmente mojadas y pegadas a su cuerpo, además de que traía su vestido morado colgando de una de sus manos y una manta apoyada de su antebrazo. No le cupo la menor duda de que él fue el héroe que la rescató del inoportuno accidente. Su piel era tan pálida, casi parecía resplandecer por los suaves brillos de la luna, y reflejaba una belleza irreal. No sabía si era por el aturdimiento o que estaba alucinando, pero estaba casi segura que quien la había rescatado no debía ser humano. Tenía la apariencia de un ángel cruel, sobrio y adusto.

El joven de cabellera oscura se arrodilló ante ella y la cubrió con la manta. No recordaba haber visto a un ser humano tan penosamente indefenso en toda su larga vida, pero era hermosa y tenía algo que despertaba su curiosidad, que había estado muerta en lo más profundo de su mente hacía tanto tiempo. Podría caber la posibilidad de que ella fuera a quien había estado buscando todos esos siglos. Mirándola a los ojos no cabía la menor duda. Podía _verse_.

Orihime tembló aún más, pero por la cercanía del hombre.

—Gracias —susurró débilmente por el dolor en la garganta, producto de haber tragado tanta agua violentamente. No sabía que otra cosa decir. ¿Cómo podía agradecerle o pagarle lo que hizo? Estaba en deuda.

La pelirroja mantuvo la cabeza agachada, mirando sus rodillas. No se atrevía a volver a mirar a la cara de aquel hombre que seguía arrodillado frente a ella. De un momento a otro, sintió como una fría mano le alzaba el mentón y la obligaba a encontrarse con esos ojos verdes y oscuros. Quién quiera que fuera la persona frente a ella, la estaba intimidando demasiado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —exigió saber. No era un acto de cortesía, era una orden.

—O-Orihime… Inou-ue.

Pudo notar como los ojos de su héroe se oscurecieron de repente, como si le hubiese complacido el solo hecho de responderle.

—Escúchame bien, mujer. Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer y desde esta noche tú me perteneces.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí la primera parte. Si se preguntan por qué tiene nombre de una fase de la luna, es porque serán cuatro, como ellas, y porque cada capítulo tendrá alguna relación simbólica. También porque la luna es mi astro favorito, LOL. Los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, o eso trataré.<p>

Ahora, háganme feliz y déjenme sus… ¿galletitas de sangre? (reviews) :D

Jaja.

Besos.


	2. Luna Llena

**Luna Llena**

La declaración dejó atónita a la chica. ¿Pertenecerle? ¿Estaba loco? Al parecer ese extraño hombre quería tomarse muy en serio su hazaña, pues su rostro no permitía réplicas.

Ulquiorra tomó a Orihime del brazo y la haló hasta colocarla de pie. La arrastró hasta donde comenzaba una empinada colina y una vez allí se detuvieron. Arriba se veía la carretera y las luces del puente. Francamente lo único que la pelirroja concluyó sería que tendrían que escalar hasta allá, pero se sentía tan débil…

—Ven aquí.

—¿Cómo vamos a…? —no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ya que se sorprendió al ser tomada en brazos por el pelinegro.

—Cierra bien los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga, ¿entendido? —la mujer solo asintió y se apresuró en obedecer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretujó su rostro en el pecho del hombre. La sensación que percibió fue tan extraña: primero sintió como quien la sostenía, saltaba; haciéndola víctima de una fuerte presión en su cuerpo, obra de la gravedad. Lo siguiente fue una sensación de vértigo y al cabo de unos segundos, todo desapareció.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —indicó Ulquiorra colocándola en el suelo.

Orihime no pudo creer lo que le mostraron sus ojos cuando los abrió. Era algo sumamente inverosímil. Se encontraban justo sobre el puente en donde tuvo el accidente. La pelirroja caminó despacio y se asomó por la baranda, comprobando que de la altura de la que cayó debió ser suficiente para matarla. El estómago se le revolvió al pensar en el carro que la golpeó hacia las profundidades del puente, y nuevamente el vértigo y la ansiedad la invadieron, acelerando su pulso. Pero sin duda lo que más encogió sus intestinos fue el hecho de estar allí, de pie, cuando hace pocos segundos se encontraba sobre la escuálida nieve de abajo, la cual había estado cubriendo su cuerpo como una sábana blanca.

—¿Pero cómo? —fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

Ahora sí que estaba aterrorizada. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran llegado a la carretera desde donde estaban, de esa manera tan rápida? ¿Qué clase de persona era la que la había salvado?

Orihime se tambaleó un poco de la impresión y el miedo.

—¿Acaso quieres caerte de nuevo? —preguntó el hombre al ver su cara de angustia y molestia— Sube al auto —ordenó.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para distraerla. Detrás de su salvador había un reluciente auto de color negro. No sabía que modelo era, pero de seguro era uno muy caro, y no necesitaba saber de carros para darse cuenta de eso. Ulquiorra, al ver que la chica no se movía y se le quedaba mirando con cara de pánico, no tuvo más remedio que el de tomarla nuevamente del antebrazo y hacerla subir al asiento del copiloto. Por dentro, el auto tenía asientos de cuero y estaba más caliente que el clima de afuera, cosa que por lo menos hizo sentir un poco a gusto a Orihime.

Vio como Ulquiorra rodeaba el vehículo por enfrente para después subir y cerrar la puerta fuertemente tras de si. El pelinegro tomó el volante y arrancó el motor, que rugió casi como los autos de fórmula uno. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a alejarse del lugar a toda velocidad dejando una estela blanca de humo a su paso. Después de una vertiginosa curva llegaron a la autopista principal. Orihime veía pasar los edificios de la ciudad a gran velocidad y podía percatarse de que rebasaban a los demás autos como si estos tuvieran la rapidez de una liebre en comparación con la de un guepardo. Tragó fuertemente al tiempo que se llevaba las manos contra el pecho.

Estaba completamente asustada. El hombre junto a ella la había salvado pero no tenía ni idea de adónde la llevaba ni quién era. ¿Por qué no se había negado a subir al auto como habría hecho alguna persona normal? Independiente de que él se hubiera lanzado a un río profundo por ella,no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en sus intenciones. Él simplemente podría ser un asesino. Podría dejarla tirada con el estómago abierto, mostrando todas sus vísceras en algún callejón oscuro y putrefacto, en donde la encontraría un pobre vagabundo al día siguiente. De seguro y aparecería en las noticias de la tarde… ¿Qué diría Kurosaki si…?

—No soy nada de eso —protestó ante la flamante demostración de imaginación de la chica—. Te lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos, mujer, pero es necesario que vengas conmigo por tu seguridad. Y te advierto que ya no debe importarte lo que diga o piense el tal Kurosaki, ya que no lo volverás a ver. Ni a él ni a nadie.

Eso dejó helada a la chica. ¿Pero quién demonios era él? ¡Le acababa de leer el pensamiento! Primero, la mujer demonio con cabello verde en el callejón, y a ahora _esto_. Se sentía frustrada e impotente. Esa era la noche más espantosa de su vida y encima no lograba comprender eso de «soy tu dueño». Ya no quería seguir teniendo contacto con nada extraño en lo que duraba su existencia. Debía salir de esa situación como pudiera pero no sabía cómo. Saltaría del carro si con eso se libraba de ese mal sueño.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes porque no lo lograrás y sólo conseguirás irritarme —advirtió con un tono amenazador, pero después se relajó—. No tienes razón por la cual temerme. No voy a hacerte nada.

—Por favor, déjame ir.

—No puedo —mintió— Cálmate, ya te dije no te haré daño. Te lo explicaré después, ahora haz silencio.

La molestia en la voz evidenció a su dueño, lo suficiente como para que un escalofrío recorriera rápido las vértebras de la pelirroja y la acallara.

La chica no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto del viaje. Miraba de reojo al joven conductor esperando a que le dijera algo más, como hacia dónde se dirigían, por ejemplo; pero al parecer estaba empeñado en cumplir su palabra. Se aferró con fuerzas a las mantas que le había dado y cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de sopesar en su mente un poco lo ocurrido. No supo cuando se durmió, pero de repente la voz del chico la llamó para indicarle que ya habían llegado a donde fuera que había pensado llevarla. Él estaba de pie y le sostenía la puerta para que bajara del auto.

Con un poco de la dificultad que suponían sus molidas piernas, Orihime salió del vehículo solo para sorprenderse nuevamente de lo que vio. Frente a ella se erigía un enorme edificio. Parecía ser inmenso, pues el resto de su fachada se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo. Un gran letrero de letras doradas rezaba _Las Noches_. Era el nombre del hotel más lujoso y caro de la ciudad. Había escuchado mucho de él por parte de sus compañeros de universidad y del tipo de gente estirada que se hospedaba allí. No podía creerlo y eso, sin querer, la puso más nerviosa.

Ulquiorra tuvo que darle leves empujoncitos y llevarla con él hasta la puerta, pues la chica se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Cuando cruzaron la puerta doble, el interior del lugar dejó más impresionada a Orihime. Todo era tan elegante. El suelo estaba alfombrado de rojo, como quien quisiera dar la impresión que allí sólo pisaba la realeza. Una enorme lámpara de cristales colgantes era el centro del lugar, y justo debajo de ella, se hallaba la recepción con un gran mostrador de caoba fina.

Orihime sintió mucha vergüenza al recordar que estaba en paños menores y que lo único que la cubría era una gruesa manta gris y para nada apropiada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al notar como un par de señoras con abrigos de piel y de sobrecargados accesorios la miraron con escándalo y desaprobación. ¡Oh Dios, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida! Como mínimo pensarían que era una especie de puta barata, allí desnuda y guiada por el hombre al que debía darle placer esa noche.

—Ignoralas, son sólo basura —señaló Ulquiorra— Ahora, date prisa.

Caminaron rápidamente por la amplia estancia del lugar y se detuvieron frente a un ascensor. Ulquiorra presionó un botón y en menos de diez segundos las puertas se abrieron. Una vez dentro, Orihime notó que su extraño salvador no presionó ningún número de piso, sino que sacó una tarjeta negra de su bolsillo y la deslizó por la delgada abertura que se encontraba a un costado del teclado. Luego de eso el silencio reinó, únicamente llenado por la suave música de fondo, pero no duró lo suficiente al ser roto por la voz de la chica.

—Oye, ¿por qué me quitaste mi vestido? —quiso saber ya que estaban en ese pequeño espacio y sin que nadie los molestara, puesto que dedujo a lo mejor el joven que la acompañaba tenía una especie de delirio de persecución y no quería hablarle antes en la calle por miedo a ser «escuchado».

Ulquiorra solo suspiró con desgana._Te puedo asegurar que no estás tan lejos de la realidad._

—Te quité tu vestido porque estaba mojado. Si te lo dejaba puesto, tu cuerpo no podría recuperar calor y tu temperatura corporal seguiría bajando. Sólo ibas a conseguir morirte congelada.

Una respuesta lógica y sensata. Orihime sintió pena por haber pensado que él era una especie de pervertido, aunque… ¿por qué él sí seguía con sus ropas mojadas?

—Porque yo no sé lo que es sentir frío.

Orihime dio un respingo al darse cuenta que lo había hecho de nuevo, eso de leerle la mente. ¿Sería psíquico? Tal vez tenía algún local de adivinación en algún lugar, con cientos de personas esperando para que le leyera las cartas y les dijera su futuro. ¡Genial! ¿Ulquiorra conocería a Criss Angel? ¡Podría presentárselo! Siempre había querido que el famoso ilusionista de cabello negro la hiciera levitar; era su sueño el poder saber que se sentía volar.

—No soy… psíquico —contestó Ulquiorra despacio, tratando de ser lo menos cortante y con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

Rayos, la chica sí que era ingenua. ¿Y quién demonios era Chris Angel? Aunque pensándoselo mejor, por lo menos ahora sabía uno de los locos sueños de la mujer. Uno que sin duda podía complacer.

Y antes que la pelirroja pudiera formular otra pregunta, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando entrever un único pasillo iluminado con pequeñas lámparas a todo lo largo. Al final de éste se encontraba una única puerta de metal plateado. Ulquiorra deslizó la misma tarjeta negra por la abertura que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada. Como si se tratara de un acto de magia, la puerta se corrió a un lado para dejar pasar a su dueño.

_Wow_, fue lo único que pensó Orihime apenas puso un pie dentro.

El lugar era totalmente increíble. Un apartamento amplio en donde se apreciaban los tenues y sobrios detalles minimalistas. El blanco reinaba en las paredes y el suelo de baldosas, mientras que el negro se apoderaba de los muebles y sillones. Se podía apreciar con total claridad las dimensiones del lugar. Un juego de comedor de acero soldado y de mesa de vidrio ocupaba una esquina. Un televisor de pantalla plana era el centro de la habitación frente al juego de sala, que estaba revestido de cuero negro. Al fondo se veía la entrada hacia la cocina, y a un lado de ésta, había una escalerilla de caracol que conducía hacia un segundo piso, el cual se podía ver desde abajo como una especie de enorme balcón con barandas, en donde sólo se notaban tres puertas de madera negra y pomo de plata a cierta distancia entre ellas. El resto de la casa estaba decorado con jarrones sin flores, cuadros abstractos en los que se entremezclaban el verde y el negro, junto con una que otra fotografía que ocupaba algún estante.

Lo que más deslumbró a la pelirroja, fue la hermosa vista que se cernía frente a sus ojos a través de la enorme ventana de cristal. Avanzó como autómata hasta apoyar sus manos en ésta y no le importó el vértigo que sintió al mirar hacia abajo. Era increíble. Los edificios más pequeños y los diminutos automóviles, que desde esa altura parecían moverse en cámara lenta, les resultaron graciosos. Casi suelta una risilla, pero se contuvo por miedo a que Ulquiorra la temiera loca y porque todavía se encontraba un poco mal.

Al ir a despegarse de la ventana se mareó un poco, no pudo evitarlo. Entonces vio como Ulquiorra la tomaba de la cintura y la llevaba hasta el sillón. Una vez la hubo recostado desapareció rápidamente, dejándose escuchar solo el ruido que hacía en la cocina, como de una llave abriéndose y gavetas de alacenas cerrándose con un ruido sordo. Al cabo de unos segundos Ulquiorra volvió a aparecer frente a ella con un vaso de agua en la mano y dos blancas pastillas en la otra. Se los entregó a Orihime y pacientemente esperó a que ella se las tomara. La pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que el de confiar en el juicio del hombre y tragar lo que le dio. Su mente le gritaba que podrían ser drogas o algo peor, pero por muy extraño que pareciera ella sabía que de alguna u otra forma él no le haría daño alguno, así que no había necesidad por la cual temer en ese momento.

Cuando Orihime depositó el vaso vacío sobre la mesita frente ella, Ulquiorra volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez en dirección hacia el segundo piso y por una de las puertas. Orihime aprovechó esos breves instantes para analizar la situación: primero que nada, había sido plantada en un bar de mala muerte por el amor de toda su infancia y adolescencia; el hombre al que le había entregado todo, desde un amor incondicional hasta su primera vez. Se seguía sintiendo como una completa idiota y no podía evitar las oleadas de dolor que la golpeaban junto con esas punzadas en la garganta y el picor de sus ojos, pero no quería darle la satisfacción de llorar por él… Ya no.

Segundo, había presenciado la muerte de un pobre hombre a manos de alguna especie de demonio con forma de mujer; y lo peor de todo es que ella parecía haber simpatizado con el terrorífico espectro. Tercero, casi muere atropellada y ahogada. Y por último, y lo mejor de todo, había sido rescatada por un hombre muy extraño y guapo —debía admitirlo— que también parecía compartir fuerzas con lo sobrenatural y que se había auto proclamado su dueño. Francamente no lograba entender nada de eso y los recuerdos la estaban alterando demasiado, provocándole un terrible malestar.

—¿Qué parte de _me perteneces_ no logras entender? —preguntó Ulquiorra apareciendo detrás de la chica, haciéndola pegar un grito del susto.

_¿Cómo demonios era que se le ocurría aparecer así? ¿Quería matarla de un infarto o algo?_, pensó Orihime con una mano en el corazón y la respiración agitada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza y notó que se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba una camisa gris oscura, unos _jeans_ negros y unos deportivos del mismo color. Tenía una toalla colgando de su cuello con la que estaba secando su cabello y nuevamente su mirada se posó en ella, avergonzándola. Ulquiorra tomó asiento junto a la mujer. Tenía que hacer unas preguntas y aclarar un par de cosas antes de irse, pues estaba más que seguro que si se marchaba sin más, ella haría algo tonto que él después tendría que arreglar y no quería más problemas.

—¿Qué edad tienes, mujer?

—V-veinte y dos años —contestó.

Que chasco. Y ella que pensaba que él era psíquico.

—¿Vives sola? —continuó, ignorando la irritante comparación.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes algún familiar que sepa de ti? ¿Padres, hermanos, primos, tíos, amigos?

—No —pronunció con algo de tristeza esa palabra. No tenía a nadie.

Sus padres la habían abandonado a ella y a su hermano Sora cuando apenas era muy jóvenes. Su amado hermano... la había criado con tanto amor que parecía injusto que la vida se lo hubiera arrancado de su lado también y tan de repente. A veces pensaba que en su vida pasada en verdad debió haber cometido un pecado terrible. Todos a quienes ella amaba se iban de su lado. Sus amigos se habían marchado, cada uno por su camino, y la habían dejado en ese pueblo sin llamadas, sin cartas, sin ni siquiera un mísero e-mail por semana o por mes, preguntándole como estaba, si aún respiraba. La gota que colmó el vaso fue Ichigo.

_Perfecto_, pensó Ulquiorra. Parecía como si se la hubieran servido en bandeja de plata.

—Bien, mujer, desde ahora vivirás aquí —Orihime abrió desmesuradamente los ojos de la sorpresa pero no pudo replicar nada, pues parecía como si su lengua se le hubiera pegado al paladar, impidiéndole hablar en ese momento—. Ahora, si me lo permites, me tengo que ir. Hay unos… _asuntos_ que desgraciadamente se me han complicado desde hace unas horas y debo resolver lo más rápido posible, pero regresaré contigo en cuanto pueda —Ulquiorra se puso de pie y caminó de manera resuelta hasta la puerta de su _Suite_ Imperial—. Y no hagas nada estúpido mientras yo...

—¡Espera! —lo interrumpió ella, quien al parecer había logrado salir de su aturdimiento— Yo no puedo vivir contigo. Eso no puede…

—Te voy a aclarar esto antes de irme y espero que no se te olvide —la cortó Ulquiorra de manera nefasta, deteniendo su andar y girándose hacia ella. No le gustaba que nadie le interrumpiera la hablar—:tú eres _mía, _mujer, _mía_. No estoy hablándote de algo vano ni efímero, hablo en un sentido concreto y permanente. Te quedarás a vivir aquí porque es mi deseo, y aún si intentaras escaparte... ten presente que te encontraría y traería de regreso, por lo que te aconsejo no tientes a tu suerte ni me causes esfuerzos innecesarios —por la cara que vio en ella, supuso que la había confundido más y estaba comenzando a aterrorizarla. No era precisamente el efecto que buscaba, así que por el momento sólo calmó su tono agresivo. Mejor explicárselo con calma, a su regreso—. Por favor, _siéntete_ como en tu casa —concluyó, y salió por la puerta dejando a Orihime completamente en _shock_.

Se quedó recostada en el sillón un buen rato. Por el tono de voz que empleó, la pelirroja pudo deducir que él no hablaba en broma y que quería que se comprendiera el sentido totalmente literal de su frase. De repente se encontró a sí misma en la casa de un completo extraño. Los muebles y las paredes parecían comprimirse y venírsele encima, sofocándola y haciendo más pesado el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Debía encontrar la forma de relajarse y poder pensar las cosas con calma, así que por el momento sólo resolvió tomar un baño.

Orihime caminó arrastrando los pies por el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera en espiral. El metal frío de la baranda no la quemó cuando posó su mano sobre él, por lo que pensó que en ese momento debía estar tan nerviosa que prácticamente la sangre no le llegaba a las extremidades de su cuerpo, tornándolas frías y secas. Esta prefería concentrarse en el interior y darle calor a su cerebro y corazón, permitiéndole, solo por el momento, estar en un estado autómata y no gritar. Lo siguiente que hizo fue empezar a subir por las escaleras. No sabía exactamente cuántos escalones tenía, tal vez pocos, pero a ella le parecieron tantos. Cuando llegó a la segunda planta, ya estaba lo suficientemente cansada.

Observó detenidamente el segundo piso. De nuevo las puertas, las cuales ahora parecían mirarla y devolverle su reflejo a través de sus perillas. La pelirroja sacudió un poco la cabeza. Demasiada información por procesar le estaba haciendo agarrar un jaqueca tan terrible que lo más posible sería que alguno de sus sesos terminara esparcido por la fina alfombra del corredor, pues casi sentía su cerebro palpitar. Para su suerte, la primera habitación con la que topó fue el baño. Baldosas negras, una regadera con puerta corrediza de vidrio, ¡un jacuzzi! y un lavado de platino conformaban el lugar. Definitivamente Ulquiorra debía tener mucho dinero.

Se acercó con cuidado a la enorme bañera de masajes a presión. Era la primera vez que tocaba una, y sintió unas cosquillas en la boca de su estómago. ¡Se moría por probarla! Por lo menos ahora sería una prisionera en un lugar de lujo, nada comparado a su modesto apartamento de alquiler. Oh no, esto era mucho mejor. Después de un par de minutos, descubrió cómo encender lo que para ella era la «piscina mágica». Se desvistió y se miró un momento en el espejo. Su cara estaba pálida y tenía unas feas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Mmm. Ahora que lo recordaba, no tendría ropa limpia que ponerse después de tomar su baño, pues su vestido estaba mojado y mejor ni hablar de sus bragas y sostén.

La chica salió del baño y se dirigió a seguir explorando el pasillo. Detrás de la siguiente puerta había una cama sencilla, un librero que exponía demasiados títulos y sus autores, una armario y una cómoda de noche. Que curioso. Parecía como si Ulquiorra hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo a un huésped, y a juzgar por la fachada de ese dormitorio, una mujer.

—Que tontería —apartó un par de pensamientos que se colaron por su mente. Imposible que esa mujer y él estuvieran conectados.

Al abrir el armario se llevó la decepción de que estaba totalmente vacío. Incluso revisó las pequeñas gavetas de arriba, y nada. Entonces se mordió los labios. Tendría que entrar a la única habitación que quedaba, y no podría ser otra que la de su extraño salvador.

Caminó de puntitas, como en las películas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sabía que nadie estaba allí y no podían verla violando semejante regla de educación: revisar cuartos ajenos. Pero es que de momento le pareció divertido. Ya que el muy grosero ese se fue sin darle ninguna explicación a nada, ella buscaría sus propias respuestas… y algo de ropa, claro.

Si creyó que el baño era extravagante, se equivocó. La habitación de Ulquiorra era tan… tan… ¿renacentista? Por un momento creyó cruzar la línea de tiempo invisible e imaginaria que había en el marco de la puerta. No era en nada parecida al resto de la _suite_. Hasta podría asegurar que era más grande que la otra habitación y el baño juntos. Había un súper librero que ocupaba más de toda una pared. Pero los libros eran más antiguos, como notó al acercarse al estante. ¿Qué demonios era un Grimorio? ¿El Libro de Nod? ¿El Martillo de las Brujas? Jamás en su vida había escuchado esos nombres.

Sacó ese último libro y abrió una página al azar. Se asustó y lo dejó caer con un sonoro ruido al piso. Había una cara de una mujer desfigurada. ¡¿Pero qué clase de cosas leía ese hombre?! Con su corazón latiéndole desbocado del susto, se apresuró en recoger el libro, ahora con un poco de asco, y devolverlo al lugar que le correspondía. Ignoró las cartas y papeles sobre un escritorio, las máscaras africanas de la pared la enorme cama de dosel sin cortinas en madera negra del centro. Se dirigió directamente al armario del fondo y sacó lo primero que encontró, que fue una toalla blanca y suave como el algodón.

Salió de prisa. No quería que el dueño se enterara de que estuvo husmeando ni mucho menos tocado sus cosas. Ahora, después de ver eso, no estaba tan segura de querer quedarse allí.

Al dar tres pasos hacia el baño se detuvo. El sonido de una risa jactanciosa le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda. Había _alguien_ más en la el lugar. Con sumo cuidado, y usando una especie de valentía que parecía estar movida más por la curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta y observó por el espacio que se formaba entre el marco y la madera. Había un hombre de un extraño cabello celeste eléctrico en el jacuzzi. Tenía una cerveza en la mano y en la otra un teléfono móvil. Al parecer estaba conversando a gritos con otra persona.

¿Y si se trataba de un ladrón? Bueno, eso era muy poco probable. Los ladrones no van a tomar baños en las casas que roban. Lo que más desconcertó a Orihime fue que no pudo escuchar ni darse cuenta a la hora en que entró. Tan solo tardó unos minutos en la habitación de Ulquiorra, era imposible que ese hombre se hubiera colado a ese departamento, que parecía tener más seguridad que la Casa Blanca, en tan solo unos segundos.

—¿Ya la encontraste? —le escuchó preguntar— Más te valía. ¡Oye, no me amenaces! Me debías mucho, es lo menos que podías hacer para pagarme. Y espero que no tenga ni un solo rasguño o vete despidiendo de tu colección de cucharas —el hombre se levantó de repente. Orihime tuvo que cubrir sus ojos de vergüenza para no ver más de lo que debía—. Sí, sí, sí; ¡pues al carajo con tu superioridad! —gritó enfadado, acercándose a la puerta y luego abriéndola de golpe. La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de salir a esconderse, estaba petrificada. Los ojos celestes la hicieron temblar cuando la miraron detenidamente— Vaya, vaya, italianito, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya habías encontrado pareja? —se burló de la persona en el celular— ¿Pues dónde mierda crees que estoy? En tu casa.

El hombre colgó y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a la mujer.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Pues para ti, preciosa, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez —respondió acentuando más su sonrisa que reflejaba alguna mala intención—. Y dime, ¿desde cuando están juntos? —comenzó a avanzar y ella a retroceder en una misma línea.

—No sé de qué habla —gimió ella. Grimmjow rió con ganas al verla acorralada contra el barandal.

—No te hagas, ¿no me digas que no te ha marcado todavía? —Orihime ni siquiera le escuchaba. Estaba maquinando a toda velocidad en su cabeza alguna forma de escapar de aquel hombre.

Entonces vio su oportunidad cuando él se distrajo a mirarle los pechos. Corrió rápidamente por el pequeño corredor y bajó por las escaleras, para de nuevo emprender carrera hasta la puerta. Pero justo cuando le faltaban dos pasos para salir, el hombre apareció delante de ella y la tomó por uno de sus brazos.

—No me gusta que me den la espalda. Al parecer el tonto de Ulquiorra no te ha enseñado modales —comentó divertido.

Los ojos de Orihime se hundieron de terror. Grimmjow la arrastró hasta el sillón y luego la tumbó con violencia sobre él. Un poco de la toalla se abrió, dejando al descubierto uno de los senos de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar violentamente. La pelirroja gritó entrecortada y comenzó de derramar lágrimas. Al de cabello celeste no le importó y comenzó a pasar su mano por el tobillo de la chica.

—Sí, el tonto no te ha mordido todavía —comentó Grimmjow para sí, y luego sonrió como enfermo—. En ese caso, lo que te haré no puede ser considerado una falta a la ley. No tienes idea de lo furioso que se pondrá...

Pero justo cuando iba a treparse sobre ella, la puerta del departamento se abrió y un rugido hizo detener su acción. Ulquiorra apareció tirando de una mujer, con la mirada más oscura que antes. Era como si sus esmeraldas se hubieran solidificado en una coraza impenetrable.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces, basura? —Orihime se sintió aliviada al verlo. Era la segunda vez que él la salvaba en la noche— Aléjate de ella _ahora_.

—Tsk. Sólo estaba jugando un rato con…

—¡Amo Grimmjow! —exclamó la mujer de cabello verde, soltándose de Ulquiorra y corriendo a abrazar a su señor— Nell lo extrañó.

—¿De veras, hermosa? —preguntó casi sin ánimos y dejando que voluptuosa mujer lo mimara.

Entonces Orihime pudo reconocerla. Era la misma mujer de la cual había huido en el callejón. Ulquiorra pudo notar como la pelirroja se paraba aterrada y retrocedía hasta la pared. Lentamente comenzó a acercársele.

—¡No te muevas, no lo hagas! —gritó con miedo.

—Mujer, no voy a hacerte daño. Tranquilízate.

—Pero ella…

—Lo sé. Te dije que te le iba a explicar todo con calma a mi regreso.

—¿Qué son ustedes? —susurró— ¿Qué eres tú? —se dirigió esta vez a Ulquiorra.

Orihime no supo porqué, pero dejó que Ulquiorra se acercase y la pegara a su cuerpo. Posiblemente, el miedo la obligaba a refugiarse en el único lugar que de momento le proporcionaba seguridad, así que dejó escapar sus amargos sollozos contra él. Necesitaba desahogarse un momento. Esto era demasiado.

Aún contra el pecho del chico amortiguando sus orejas, pudo escuchar como él le decía quedamente la razón de todo ese enredo:

—Orihime Inoue, soy un vampiro —ella tembló como respuesta—. El motivo por que cual estás aquí, es porque, cuando te salvé en el puente... te elegí como pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Criss Angel: ilusionista, músico, escapista y creador de la serie de televisión _Mindfreak_.

Gracias a todas mis chicas lindas por sus reviews: Yuuki 1801, Himeangi, EldaCifer07, Megami Mars, SakuroCefiro, Lufer Gosh, Nypsy, Chikytina y Diana-chan.

Ya saben que espero nuevamente sus galletitas. Leerlas es como una droga alucinógena que me hace estar contenta durante todo el día.

Besos.


End file.
